Nanny Plum's Wonderful Life
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: After Nanny Plum wishes that everyone else would be better off without her, her gaurdian angel shows her what would happen if she never existed. This is probably the first Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom fan-fic ever posted!


Wise Old Elf: (narrating) Today's adventure starts at the Little Castle.  
Holly: "Nanny Plum's Wonderful Life".  
(Ben, Holly, King Thistle, Queen Thistle, Daisy, Poppy, and Nanny Plum are decorating the house for Christmas.)  
Daisy and Poppy: (giggling)  
Holly: I love decorating for Christmas!  
Ben: This is the second time Father Christmas is going to visit us little people.  
King Thistle: That's right. The first time he visited us is when we decorated that very big Christmas tree.  
Holly: I remember that!  
(King Thistle puts popcorn on the Christmas tree. Daisy and Poppy try to eat the popcorn, but Queen Thistle takes them away from the Christmas tree.)  
Queen Thistle: Daisy and Poppy, you can't eat the popcorn. It's for the decorating, not food.  
Daisy and Poppy: Awwww!  
Queen Thistle: Don't worry. You can hang up the ornaments instead.  
Daisy and Poppy: Hooray!  
Ben: Here's some holly, Holly.  
Holly: (chuckles) Thank you, Ben. (hangs up the holly)  
(Ben is trying to hang up ornaments on the highest part of the tree, but he can't.)  
Ben: Oh no! I can't hang up any ornaments on the tree.  
Nanny Plum: Don't worry, Ben. I'll help you with my magic!  
King Thistle: Oh dear. This is going to go all wrong.  
Nanny Plum: Abraca bibbly bie, make these ornaments fly!  
(Nanny Plum's magic makes some of the ornaments from the box fly around the room.)  
Ben: Look out!  
Holly: Ahh!  
King Thistle: AAAAGHHH! (hides under his newspaper.)  
Queen Thistle: AAAHH! (hides between couch cushions with Daisy and Poppy)  
(Some of the flying ornaments break.)  
Nanny Plum: Flippty flop, stop, stop, stop!  
(The ornaments stop in the air, then fall to the ground, breaking.)  
King Thistle: You've broken the ornaments, Nanny Plum!  
Nanny Plum: Uh, are you going to take my wand away?  
King Thistle: No, instead, you are going to go outside and think about how you can control your magic better.  
Nanny Plum: Yes, King Thistle. (walks outside)  
(Ben, Holly, King Thistle, Queen Thistle, and Daisy and Poppy start cleaning up the broken ornaments. Cuts to Nanny Plum walking outside. She walks onto a bridge and looks at her reflection in the water.)  
Nanny Plum: (sigh) My magic has made everybody's lives miserable. I can't do anything right. I think everybody else would be better off without me.  
(A few seconds later, sparkles appear next to Nanny Plum.)  
Nanny Plum: Huh? What's that?  
(A cloud of smoke poofs, and an angel appears next to Nanny Plum.)  
Angel: Hello, Nanny Plum.  
Nanny Plum: Hello, are you an angel?  
Angel: Yes, but I am not an ordinary angel. I'm your guardian angel.  
Nanny Plum: Oh, I see.  
Nanny Plum's Guardian Angel: I heard that you wished everyone else would be better off without you.  
Nanny Plum: Yes. I mess everything up.  
Nanny Plum's Guardian Angel: Yes, that is a problem. Well, I am going to show you what your life would be like if you never existed. (picks up Nanny Plum)  
Nanny Plum: What? Where are you taking me?  
Nanny Plum's Guardian Angel: Oh, you'll see.  
(Nanny Plum's guardian angel takes Nanny Plum through a white portal.)  
Nanny Plum: Ah! Whoa, whoa! Oh, my tummy!  
Nanny Plum's Guardian Angel: Don't worry. We're almost there!  
(Nanny Plum and her guardian angel end up at the Little Castle.)  
Nanny Plum: Look, it's the Little Castle!  
Nanny Plum's Guardian Angel: Yes, but some things have changed when you haven't existed.  
Nanny Plum: What do you mean?  
(Nanny Plum and her guardian angel come into the Little Castle. They see Queen Thistle doing Nanny Plum's work.)  
Nanny Plum's Guardian Angel: Look!  
Nanny Plum: Hey! Queen Thistle is doing my job! I need to talk to her! (to Queen Thistle) Excuse me? Queen Thistle? (to her guardian angel) Why isn't she listening to me?  
Nanny Plum's Guardian Angel: She can't hear you or see you, because you never existed, remember?  
Nanny Plum: Oh yes.  
(Nanny Plum's guardian angel fast fowards to them near a hole in the ground.)  
Nanny Plum: What's going on? Where's Queen Thistle? What is she doing?  
Nanny Plum's Guardian Angel: Look down in this hole.  
Nanny Plum: (looks down in the hole) There's Queen Thistle with the Christmas crackers! But I thought she did well at Christmas crackers.  
Nanny Plum's Guardian Angel: She is, but not good with the bangs.  
Queen Thistle: Now let's see... (tosses magic with her wand into the Christmas cracker)  
(Queen Thistle tests the Christmas cracker by pulling it, but when it breaks, it makes a quacking sound.)  
Queen Thistle: Oh!  
Nanny Plum: Oh dear, Queen Thistle is'' ''having trouble with the noise in the Christmas crackers.  
Nanny Plum's Guardian Angel: Oh, but that's not her only problem.  
(Nanny Plum and her guardian angel fast foward to the kitchen.)  
(Nanny and her guardian angel see Queen Thistle baking cakes for Christmas)  
(Queen Thistle was making a big mess in the kitchen)  
Nanny Plum: Oh dear, I know the Queen isn't good at baking, but she's never made a mess like this before!  
Nanny Plum's Guardian Angel: Yes Nanny Plum, Now you can see what would have happened if you had never existed in the first place.


End file.
